Switching Places
by CherryBlossomSakura2
Summary: Picture any movie where two people switch places, now, insted of them, put Meilin and Sakura in their places! R+R! Chapter 2 up! The switching is in Chapter 3, yet to come!
1. The Winter Festival

Hiya peoples! I don't own CCS; I own SOME characters though! Ok? Don't flame me pls! Thanx!  
  
Ok now, I'll shut up.  
  
1 The Winter Festival  
  
By: Crystal (Snowpuppy2002)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sakura!" "You mean to tell me that you absolutely hate my designing of your CardCaptor outfits, and you want me to make you a dress for the Winter Festival?!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" "No, it's just that, I want something more, chineseie (A/N: I have NO clue what this means, this is Sakura-Chan's dialogue!) "Why?" "Aren't my outfits cool?" "No Tomoyo," "If O-N-E person at school saw me in this I would be done-for!"  
  
"You know I would defend you! Shame, Shame!" (A/N: Mind Tomoyo's talk *Shame, Shame. * Now, mind you! Read the story! @_@) "Ok, fine." "I'll wear one of your many Card-Catching outfits the anytime you want me to, *or for next Halloween, Sakura thought. * And if I wear it the whole time, you'll make me a dress for the Winter Festival!" "Alright, it's settled then, you wear my new Card-Catching outfit that I made for you, and I'll make you the prettiest dress you've ever seen for the Winter Festival!"  
  
  
  
"As you know, the Winter Festival is in two weeks." "Girls, make sure you have a dress, and boys, make sure you wear something.nice." *Looks in direction of the other school which requires no uniform. Notices how the boys wear baggy jeans and the girls wear tight clingy clothes. * Sakura looks to Tomoyo and grins, Tomoyo winks back.  
  
"Gosh, I don't know what Sakura would look best in, light blue, or snow- white, or light pink!? I'm so confused!" Tomoyo clicked from the three colors, back-and-fourth, back-and-fourth, until a picture/body of Sakura popped under the layout of the dress. "I knew snow-white with some light blue would look awesome!" Tomoyo cried with joy. She got out the right colors and material to make the dress.  
  
She pressed the 'Print' button to print out the outline and pattern for the dress.  
  
  
  
Ok. I know it stinks but oh well.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Thanx!  
  
Snowpuppy2002 (Crystal) 


	2. Tomoyo's Speech

Hey! I don't own CCS; I own SOME characters though! (The ones I made up [LATER in the story!]) I own the text and the plot though. Ok? Don't flame me pls! Thanx! Uh. This chapter will be longer than the last one!  
  
1 The Winter Festival  
  
By: Crystal (Snowpuppy2002  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sakura?" "Yea, Tomoyo?" "Um.could you sign up to try out be the Winter Princesses? Instead of wearing my stupid outfit.?" "Tomoyo, your outfits aren't 'stupid' their just, well, different." "Oh." "Well, would you?"  
  
Sakura licked some batter off her face (A/N SAKURA'S face NOT TOMOYO'S!) "Ummm?" "Would you try out to be Winter Festival Princess?"  
  
"TOMOYO!" "WHO WOULD BE WINTER FESTIVAL PRINCE?!" "Chiharu would win over me because she has Yamazaki!" "Well, that's O.K., but we need some adjustments!" Tomoyo said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
So, for two weeks, Tomoyo-chan 'advertised' Sakura to boys in their school who were free. Sakura didn't like any of them. "Your very picky with your guys Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said soothingly. "No, I don't really want to be Winter Festival Princess." Tomoyo fainted stiff. "Y-you d-don't w-want t-to b-be W-winter F-festival P-P-P-princess?" Tomoyo stuttered. "No." "I don't think I can handle the pressure of being around Meilin when she is running for the same goal, to be Winter Festival Queen." "You know, there are ten princess, each one gets to kinda, 'win up' to the next division, and the winner is the Winter Festival Queen." "And wins a secret prize!" "How is that not major awesome?" Tomoyo continued,  
  
"Sakura, you can't go around running away from things, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" "Don't run away, because sooner or later, you'll end up with whatever's got you down in your face, and then you can't run." "You just stand there like an idiot, and die." Sakura was dumbfounded at Tomoyo's speech.  
  
But Tomoyo's speech wasn't over. "You can't sit and watch the game all your life, sometimes, you have to play the game too, Sakura." Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Tomoyo to run out of things to say. "And if your scared of Meilin, be bigger than her." "Don't let her get you down, you CAN win Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I have faith in you." Kero sat on Tomoyo's shoulder, "You know Sakura, being the guardian of the Clow is a big job. I know a thing or two when I hear a thing or two, but Tomoyo is right." Sakura sighed, why was Kero taking Tomoyo's side?  
  
He was supposed to be on her side! Some friend! Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura was tired after listening to Tomoyo's speech. She dragged on for at least an hour. (A/N you didn't hear the whole thing * Fans: YEA-YIPPIE*)  
  
Sakura thought about who she would go with if she signed up.she drowsily went to sleep.  
  
Soon, rumors went around, that Sakura was going to sign up for Winter Festival Queen, but she had no Winter Festival Prince. The rumors weren't true, but then again, they weren't totally wrong either. The rumors were passed around by Meilin, to give Sakura a bad image for Winter Festival Queen. Boy Meilin was in for it!  
  
Ok, is it longer? (Maybe better?)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Snowpuppy2002  
  
(Crystal) 


	3. The Switching Project(Part 1)

I don't own CCS; I own SOME characters though (ones I made up!)! Ok? Don't flame me pls! Thanx!  
  
  
  
1 The Winter Festival  
  
By: Crystal (Snowpuppy2002)  
  
Chapter 3 (Never-ending)  
  
Sakura sighed as she stirred. Cooking was fun. Especially when Kero is there to eat everything and say it tastes delicious even if it tastes like bad. Or when you have Tomoyo to go get that last egg, or pour 1 more ½ cup of flour. But none of that was true. Kero had boycotted ALL of Sakura's cooking, and resorted to canned food. (A/N Really, who would choose canned- food over Sakura's cooking * Sweat drop *)  
  
And Tomoyo wouldn't even look at Sakura, no one in her class would look at her, unless the needed to pass Meilin's rumor on to another person.  
  
HELP. Sakura thought, as long, black, shiny, soft hair touched her shoulder.  
  
She screamed. Good thing Kero was the only one home. Kero flew down the stairs carrying a book. (A/N What could Kero-chan be reading?) "What Sak- Meilin?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" "No, Kero-chan, it's me, Sakura…in Meilin's body…"  
  
Sakura was sobbing, on the floor, over some fresh, clean kitchen towels.  
  
"Meilin did magic, I know it, she needed my good looks, and my confidence to win The Winter Festival Princess Competition." "You can look just as nice as Meilin.  
  
Just remember not to tell anyone that you're really Sakura." "What about Sayoran and Tomoyo?" "They know whats going on weather I tell them or not." "Tell them not to tell any one." Kero said, stuffing his mouth with some of Sakura's homemade bread. (A/N He boycotted his boycotting! ^^;) "WHAT am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sakura, Meilin had to ask someone to help you change your places. Meilin has no magic." "True, but, who?" "I know Sayoran would never do that!" "Is that  
  
the only person you know besides yourself who controls magic?" "Well, yea."  
  
"Well, you-and-t-the s-switch card!" "Would that explain the strange dream you had last night about some one in your room…"  
  
  
  
Getting scared?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
CherryBlossomSakura  
  
(cherryblossomsakura89@hotmail.com) 


End file.
